A Step Back
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth decides to take a step back and evaluate his relationship with Hannah after Brennan tells him that she missed her chance. This story takes place after "The Doctor in the Photo".
1. Chapter 1

(After The Doctor in the Photo)

Guest prompt: After Doctor in the Photo, Booth decides to take a step back and evaluate his relationship with Hannah on it's own merits and not clouded by his wishes and dreams( delusions about the relationship), without bringing in that Hannah followed him and what Brennan told him and taking that evidence he decides to end it because it would be the most healthy thing he can do for himself.

I thought I would do this as a stand alone story. If you like it I will write two more chapters to finish it off. Just let me know if you are interested.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sitting next to him, she gave him such a sad look, a look he truly hated to see on her face, "I got the signal Booth. I don't want to have any regrets."_

_He desperately tried to think of what to say to fix this; but he didn't know how to fix it, "Um, I'm with someone Bones and Hannah, she's not a consolation prize. I love her."_

_To his horror, his partner started to cry. It felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart and still he didn't know how to fix it. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you; but, those are the facts." Feeling tears trying to form in his eyes, he feared that he would cry in front of her. Desperate, he turned his gaze forward and hoped she'd accept that the world had turned, that things had changed like he'd told her they would outside the Hoover. She said she'd understood. She'd told him she wanted to work with him then and he'd swallowed his grief and pain and nodded his head. He'd accepted her rejection and he'd moved on. He had told her he would move and she'd said she'd understood. Now, she was telling him that she had regrets. How had his life become such a mess? _

_Listening to her cry, he felt his chest become tight. He listened to her tell him, "I understand. I missed my chance. My whole world turned upside down. I can adjust."_

_Not understanding how her world hand turned upside down and had taken him with her, he spoke, "I did." But did he? Did he adjust or did he give up before he should have? _

_Ooooooooooooooooooooo_

That night, he found himself in his apartment alone. Hannah was pursuing a story and he had the apartment to himself. Striping his sodden clothes off in the bathroom, Booth shivered from the cold. His skin felt clammy and yet when he touched his forehead he felt hot. Worried, he stepped into the shower and with a trembling hand, he turned on the water and ran it as hot as he could stand. Shivering he turned the shower on and stood under the steaming water. Feeling the heat penetrate through the cold, Booth finally started to feel warm. Standing under the steady stream of water, he refused to think about what had happened earlier that night. Trying to keep his mind a blank, he finally warmed up enough and reached over to turn off the water. Like a robot, he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. Rubbing his skin briskly he finally felt warm and dry. Moving into the bedroom, Booth opened a dresser drawer and removed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Putting them on, he crawled into bed and covered himself with a blanket.

In the quiet of the room, he finally allowed himself to think. "How did both of our lives become so entangled that neither of us can leave the other? She told me no. She told me no. I accepted it. I had no choice. Then she gave up on our partnership and fled to Maluku. She gave up on us, on me. Oh God, why did I go to Afghanistan? What was the point? So she ran away, it's not like I wasn't used to her doing that. What was so special about it that time? Did she really throw me away or did I just think she did? Did I misread her? Did I?"

Frustrated, Booth rolled over on to his stomach and stared at the closet across the room. "She got the signal. She finally got the signal and I'm living with someone. God how is this fair. She got the damn signal and I can't do anything about it. I love Hannah . . . Don't I? Do I love Hannah? Do I really love Hannah? I love Bones. I know I do; but, do I really love Hannah too? Is it possible to love two women at the same time? In my heart and before God, I swear that I love Bones. I do love her; but, can I say the same thing about Hannah?"

Shifting his body and his head, he now found himself staring at the entrance to the bathroom, "What makes me think I love Hannah? She's smart, that's true. She's brave, I've seen that. She's very pretty. I've seen enough guys pant around her; so, I know she's pretty. She's a cheerful person. She's always smiling. God knows why, but hey, she does have a pretty smile. She makes me laugh. . . . Yeah, she makes me laugh even when I can't find anything to laugh about. That's good, right? She's great in bed. Yeah, I mean, she's really great in bed. That's good too right? Isn't it?"

Sighing, Booth rolled over and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "So she's pretty and she's good for a roll in the hay. I swear, it's like my life is like this bizarre jukebox. It only has one record in it and it keeps playing over and over. Rebecca, then Tessa and now Hannah. They're all the same record. They're all blond, they're all pretty and they all liked to have fun. Why do I fall for women like that? Why do I keep playing that record over and over again. I know how that song ends and it's never good. That song always ends with my heart crushed. Crushed. Every damn time I play that record they destroy me. Why do I let them do that to me? Am I so desperate for love that I don't care what they do to me? Am I that warped? Every time I get involved with . . . Every time I let myself become involved in relationships that I know aren't good for me, I end up being given the shaft. . . Hell, good old Seeley is good for a screw; but, God forbid you let him have what he wants. Marriage, no way, not to Seeley Booth. Oh no, hell no. Not to someone as broken as that idiot Seeley. No, it's okay to screw him; but, marry him? Be serious with him? Let him feel wanted and loved? God no. We can't let that happen."

Angry, Booth sat up and swung his legs off of his bed. Standing abruptly, Booth felt pain shoot through his feet. Capturing his lips between his teeth, he hobbled over to his dresser and removed a pair of sweat pants and socks from the drawers. Slipping them on, he grabbed his blanket from his bed and moved on his swollen feet into the living room. Sitting down on the recliner, he leaned back and watched his feet swing up. Relieved, he spread his blanket over him and then stared at his darkened TV.

"Why do I love Bones? God, what's not to love? She's beautiful; but, that isn't why I love her. Her beauty is just the outer layer, the standard of beauty that few women can match. But, still, that isn't why I love her. Why do I love her? Be honest, boy, be honest. If you can't be honest with any one else, at least be honest with yourself."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "She's unique. I've never met anyone like her. She's a genius and she lives in her brain. Yeah, she does do that but so what. I love that about her. She know everything. Well, okay boy, lets not get carried away. She knows a lot. She knows a hell of a lot more that I do. There's something so interesting about that. Yeah, sure, sometimes she drives me ape shit proving I'm as dumb as a rock; but, if I'm going to be really honest here, then everyone around her is a dumb as a rock. I mean even those geniuses at the Jeffersonian don't have anyone that can match her. She's unique."

Sighing, Booth smiled, "Okay, what else? What else, boy? Why do you love her? . . . She's brave. I mean she's really brave and oh, she's loyal to her friends. She's very loyal. She'd do anything for me. I'd do anything for her. . . . Wait, I'd do anything for her and yet I told her that I was with someone. God, I . . . I would do anything for her and yet I told her . . ."

Closing his eyes, Booth was furious with himself, "Can you give up what you have for a what might be? Can you? What do you have? I have Hannah. . . . Well, I may have Hannah but everyone and his brother knows how this is going to end. Poor Seeley is going to want more and she's not going to let that happen. So, Hannah isn't part of this. No way. Don't pull her into it. Okay, Boy, why do you love Bones? Forget that she's smart and she's beautiful. Those aren't the reasons you love her, admit it. Come on, for once, just admit it. . . I love her because she lets me be me. Yeah, she lets me be me. She's never asked me to change. She's never asked me to be someone I'm not. . . . She knows who I am and she doesn't give a rats ass that I'm not the perfect guy."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Perfect? Damn what a laugh. I'm not even living in the same neighborhood as perfect. God I don't live on the same planet as perfect. I'm broken. I'm a broken toy and she doesn't care. I'm the God damn king of broken toys and she could care less. She sees me for who I am. She knows about my shitty childhood. She knows about the men I've killed. She knows that I'm a screw up when it comes to love and relationships and she doesn't give a shit. She likes me because of who I am. That's why I love Temperance Brennan. That's why I have to fix this God awful mess I've gotten us into. She wants to fix it; but, she can't do it without me. We have to fix this. That's right. We have to fix it. I'm going to help her do it too. I have to. Her world turned upside down and she took me along for the ride. We're in this together. I don't know if that means she'll take a chance on us. I don't know what she means about missing her chance; but, I can't continue to do the same things I've been doing. I have to break the cycle. I have to break the cycle and it has to start with Hannah. I don't know what will happen after that. I don't know if Bones really wants to take a chance with me or not; but, Boy, you're getting off this merry go round. You're throwing that broken jukebox away and you're going to buy a new one."

Sighing, Booth relaxed, "I may be a broken toy; but, in a world of broken toys what does it matter?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Would you like me to write more? I'm willing to add a couple of more chapters; but, I need to know if you want to read it. If you do; then, I'll write it as soon as possible. Just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews and follows. I wanted to make sure that there was interest in this story before I continued it. I thought it was a great prompt.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He'd slept fitfully until Hannah had arrived back at his apartment. Entering the living room, Hannah was annoyed to find her lover asleep on the recliner. "Seeley wake up. Why don't you sleep in your bed like a normal person? Is it too much to ask for you to go to bed and not make me have to wake you up to make you move. All you do is grumble when I do it but if I let you sleep there your back is a mess in the morning. I'm not in the mood tonight."

Opening his eyes, Booth stared at his girlfriend for a minute, deciding how to begin.

Annoyed that he was still in the recliner, Hannah asked, "What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry it's so late." Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw the time, 4:47. "Okay, really late; but, I had to run down my source and it took me all night. It couldn't be helped."

Leaning forward, so that he was sitting up and not reclining, Booth asked, "Why do you want to live with me, Hannah? Just out of curiosity, why bother?"

Puzzled, Hannah felt her skin tighten on the back of her neck, "Okay, here we go, I have a job, Seeley. It's what I do and what I am. You knew that before I moved in. If all goes well, someday I'm going to be a bureau chief and to do that I have to stay on top. That means long hours and very long days. I don't see what you're complaining about, you work crazy hours too. Hell, sometimes between your hours and my hours we don't see each other for days. When we do see each other, I sure don't want to spend it arguing with you. Now get up and go to bed, I am so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open."

Leaning forward, Booth shook his head, "I'm not arguing with you Hannah. I just wanted to know why you moved in with me. You still haven't answered the question. Don't you know why?"

Tired, Hannah sat down on the couch and stared at her boyfriend, "Fine, you asked me to move in."

Noticing the black circles under her eyes, Booth felt sympathetic but still, "Why did you follow me back to D.C., Hannah? What do you want from this relationship that we're in?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Hannah noticed the haggard look on Booth's face, "What's going on? Why the questions? Are you angry with me about coming home so late? I mean, what do you want Seeley? If you have something you want to say to me then just say it. We're both adults here. Stop beating around the bush, it's late and I need some sleep."

Pulling his blanket down towards his lap, Booth clasped his hands together, "Where do you see yourself in ten years or five years or hell, next month? Is it here with me? What do you want from me, from our relationship? Do you plan to stay with me? Do you want to stay with me?"

Frowning, Hannah shook her head, "I don't believe in long term relationships, Seeley. I certainly don't believe in marriage. Where do I see myself? Are you asking me if I think we'll still be together in five years? If you are you have to know the answer to that is no. It can't be yes. I have a job and sooner or later I'm going to be reassigned to another state or country. I want to be bureau chief in Iraq or Egypt. I want to be where the action is. I can't do that and stay here. I've always been honest with you, Seeley. I've never lied to you. I'm a nomad and neither you nor anyone else can make me change. It's who I am and who I want to be."

Nodding his head, Booth licked his bottom lip. "Alright, that's fair enough. We aren't right for each other Hannah. We never were. You want to live your life with no attachments, no one to hold you in one place. I need attachments, Hannah. I need someone to care where I am and what I'm doing. I need to know that I count. I don't count with you Hannah. Not really. I'm someone to fill in the time between your assignments. I'm good for a screw, a little dancing, a few laughs; but, not someone you can marry. Hell marriage isn't really even the issue. You can't see yourself with me in one year let along five years down the road and that's the issue. I need someone that wants to commit with me for the long haul. I need someone who wants to be with me five or ten or even twenty years down the road. I need, not want Hannah, I need someone to want to be with me. I've had a shitty life up until now and I'm tired of it. I need someone to care if I'm alive or dead, if I'm well or sick, if I'm having a god awful day or not. You aren't that person and you never will be. I can see that. I finally see that. It's taken a lot for me to see it; but, it's true. We need to just stop Hannah. Whatever we have together, we need to stop because it isn't what I want. It isn't what I need."

Sighing, Hannah stood up, "You're right, Seeley. I can't be what you want. I can't be the little woman at home waiting for her man with 2.3 kids and a dog. I could never be that, never."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "I'm not looking for that, Hannah. You didn't hear me. You just heard what you wanted to hear. I'm not looking for a Stepford Wife. I'm looking for someone who gives a shit about me. I want someone to commit to me for the long haul. I don't give a damn if that person works or not, if she's . . . " Hearing the volume of his voice rise, he stopped. Smiling, Booth shook his head again, "You and I aren't good for each other, Hannah. We see relationships differently. What you want and what I want don't match. We just aren't right for each other."

Staring at Booth, Hannah made a decision, "I'm going to move out in the morning. You're right we don't want the same things. We never did. I thought we could work out our differences; but, I was kidding myself. I've been through this before and I should know better. I'm always attracted to the wrong man, Seeley. I'm attracted to the warrior forgetting that the warrior usually wants his little woman to . . . never mind, you're right. It was fun, Seeley. It really was; but, it's time I moved on."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned back in his chair and pulled up his blanket. Closing his eyes, he heard Hannah walk away.

"Seeley are you going to sleep there tonight?"

Nodding his head, Booth answered, "Yeah, I think I should."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah entered the bedroom and closed the door.

Opening his eyes, Booth stared at the closed door. "For once, you've done something right. Just this once, you did it right."

Closing his eyes, Booth soon fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for the encouraging reviews. There will be at least two more chapters. Thanks for letting me know what you think of my story. I really appreciate it.

A/N: Stepford Wife (from the Movie "The Stepford Wives"), is a woman who lives a blindly conforming life and remains subservient to her husband. This is actually a horror film.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a reminder that this story is rated T.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day brought with it pain. After he'd awakened from an exhausted sleep and he'd stood up from his chair he realized that he was in a lot of pain. As he tried to straighten up, he'd felt the muscles in his lower back tighten and no matter how much he tried to stretch he couldn't stand up straight. Moaning, he'd made his way in to his bedroom only to find it deserted. As light a sleeper as he was, somehow, Hannah had packed and left without waking him up. "Damn, I must have been exhausted."

Retrieving the clothes he intended to where that day, he carried them over to his bed and dropped them on the made bed. Sitting down gingerly next to them, he put his head in his hands and stared at his feet. Finally, making up his mind, he slowly stood up and walked over to the dresser to retrieve his phone.

Calling Cullen's secretary, Booth explained his problem, "Barbara, I can't come in today. My back is giving me fits. I can't straighten up and I hate to say it, I'm going to have to take something for the pain and that means I'm going to crash."

Sympathetic, Barbara assured Booth, "Okay, I'll let the right people know you aren't available today."

Ending his call, Booth walked over to his sock drawer and pulled out the bottle of muscle relaxant he'd used the last time he'd hurt his back and Brennan hadn't been around to fix it. Taking one pill out of the bottle, he stared at it for a few minutes.

Resigned, he walked into the bathroom and poured himself a glass of water. Using that he swallowed the pill and frowned, "Let the good times begin."

Walking back into his bedroom, Booth laid down on his bed and waited for the medicine to take affect.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had wanted to confirm some data for her report on their last case and had tried to call Booth. Finding out that he was sick, she walked over to Brennan's office. "Hey Sweetie, just to give you a heads up, Booth called in sick this morning."

Looking up from her journal, Brennan frowned, "Do you know what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Angela smiled, "No, but I'm sure it isn't anything bad. You know Booth is very healthy."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "Most of the time."

Waving at her friend, Angela informed her, "I just wanted you to know just in case you wanted to work in Bones Storage."

Glancing back at her journal, Brennan replied, "Thank you. I may do that this afternoon."

Oooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan found herself outside of Booth's apartment. Staring at the door for several minutes, she finally lifted her hand and knocked. After a minute passed, she knocked again. After another two minutes had passed and still no one came to the door, Brennan became concerned. Taking her phone out of her purse, Brennan called Booth. After the phone rang several times, her call was shunted to voice mail. Growing very concerned, Brennan walked down the hallway and over to the stairwell. Walking down to the lobby, Brennan walked over to the parking garage that Booth kept his truck in when he was home and found the SUV parked in its normal spot. Anxiety suddenly making an appearance, Brennan tried to call Booth again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had not heard anyone knocking on the door and the first time his phone rang he'd struggled to get out of bed to retrieve the phone from the dresser. When he'd finally reached it, the caller had been moved to voicemail; but, much to his aggravation, the person hadn't left a message. Carrying the phone back with him, he slowly sat down on his bed and then debated whether or not he should just lie on the floor. Sighing, he grabbed his pillow and threw it on the floor next to his bed. Slowly moving to his knees, he laid down on the floor and propped his head up on the pillow. Closing his eyes, he'd started to day dream when his phone rang again. Cursing, he realized that he'd left the phone on his bed, "Screw you, whoever you are. Leave me the hell alone."

The ringing stopping, Booth realized in his fog wrapped brain that the ring tone had been Brennan's and so had the number that had displayed on his phone earlier. Shaking his head, he called out, "Sorry, Babe, maybe later."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, hurrying across the street, entered the lobby again and then running up the stairwell, soon found herself standing outside of Booth's apartment again. Pounding on the door, Brennan realized that no one was going to answer the door. Retrieving the key she had for Booth's apartment door from her purse, she looked at it. "This is for emergencies and as far as I am concerned this is an emergency." Placing the key in the lock, she turned it and then opened the door. Once she was in the apartment she called out, "Booth, Hannah is anyone here?"

Not hearing anything, she walked down the hallway and into the living room. Noticing that the bedroom door was open and the room was dark, she walked over to the doorway and peered in. Noticing Booth's phone on the empty bed, she walked over to it and picked it up.

"Whoever's there, you weren't invited in so I suggest you leave before I shoot your ass."

Startled, Brennan walked around the bed and looked down, "What are you doing lying on the floor?"

Smiling, Booth scrunched his nose, "My back is out of whack. Hey, I'm a poet and didn't know it." Giggling, Booth smiled at his partner.

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "Where's Hannah?"

Staring at his partner Booth replied, "I don't know. She moved out last night. I'm all alone, Bones. Well, I guess you'd say I'm not alone since you're standing right there but you know what I mean. Don't give me such a hard time, Bones. I'm not literal like you. Well, that wasn't nice. I'm sorry Bones. I didn't mean to say that. My mouth has a life of its own. What are you doing here?"

"Angela called your office and found out you'd called in sick today. I came by to check up on you."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "I slept on my recliner. I'm just a dick sometimes. I know better and I do it anyway. Do you think I'm . . . Hey, would you mind getting me a drink of water. I'm thirsty. No wait. . . I can get it myself. You're a guest, let me get up."

Slowly getting up onto his knees, he grabbed his bed, "God that hurts. Damn I mean that really hurts."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "Booth, try to lie on the bed. I've been taking lessons for Thai massage. I'd rather use that than cracking your back like I normally do. I found out that I might be able to alleviate your pain without risk to your spinal column."

Nodding his head, Booth pulled himself up and onto his bed. Lying flat on his back, Booth groaned, "I swear to God I'm going to burn my furniture. . . Well, not all of it, just my recliner and couch."

Moving over to the bed, Brennan removed her shoes and knelt on the bed next to Booth, "Just lie still. I'll move the limbs that need to be moved. You'll need to let me know if I'm hurting you."

Closing his eyes, Booth exclaimed, "You could never hurt me Bones. Never hurt me. Nope never. Did I mention that Hannah left me, well actually I asked her to move out so maybe I left her of course maybe we left each other. I think . . . Uh, no, I left her. Yeah, I left her. Can I leave someone if they leave? I mean I'm here and she isn't but still I left her."

Frowning, Brennan asked as she moved his left leg up and started to massage his right leg, "When was the last time you took the muscle relaxant?"

Thinking about it, Booth shook his head, "I don't know. I lost track. An hour ago or maybe three hours ago or maybe I don't know Bones. They don't really work so I don't know why I take them except that even though they don't work they make me not care that they don't work so I guess they work, okay?"

Moving her hands up his leg, Brennan smiled, "I actually understood that."

Swallowing, Booth stared at his partner, "Bones, oh, uh, don't go up any further on my leg than that, okay?."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "I'll be careful, Booth. You're back should start to feel better in just a few moments."

Squinting his eyes at his partner, Booth complained, "You do know that isn't fair. I, uh, oh God, Bones. Shit. Okay, if this is supposed to help my back then, uh, well, uh. . . . Bones, you need to be careful okay? Okay Bones? Okay?"

Smiling, Brennan replied patiently, "Yes, Booth. I'll be careful."

Watching her carefully, Booth smiled, "You're the only real friend I can count on, you know that Bones? The only one. No one likes me like you do. . . You do like me Bones, don't you? I love you but it's okay if you don't love me. I under . . . I . . . I . . ."

Not hearing Booth finish his sentence, Brennan looked at her partner to see that he was asleep. Releasing his leg. She slid off of the bed and placed a blanket over him. Sighing, she shook her head and walked into the living room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, obviously there will be more to this story. I am getting requests and suggestions for this story and I will try to use some of them. I would really appreciate a review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your continued interest in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Awakening, Booth saw that the room was dark and a light was spilling in through the doorway from the living room. Curious, Booth sat up and realized that even though he felt stiff, his back felt better. Pleased, he moved his legs around and put his feet on the floor. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and felt the stabbing pain he always felt when he'd been off of his feet for awhile and then put his weight on them. Hobbling into the bathroom, Booth looked in the mirror to see that he had shadows under his eyes and his eyes looked a little glassy. "Damn pills."

After taking care of business, Booth walked back into his bedroom and noticed that some of the dresser drawers were partly open. Opening them he found them empty. Shrugging his shoulders, Booth closed them and walked into the living room.

Surprised to find his partner in the room, he frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Looking up from Booth's laptop, Brennan smiled, "I heard you were sick and decided to come and check on you. When I got here I found you on the floor of your bedroom and in pain. I gave you a massage. Is your back feeling better?"

Rolling his head sideways and then forward, Booth smiled, "Yeah, actually it does. I don't remember you giving me the massage. I must have been really out of it."

Holding up the bottle of muscle relaxants, Brennan tsked, "Booth, you told me you lost track of how often you'd taken these. That's a dangerous thing to do, especially when you know you're sensitive to pain medicine of any kind."

Blushing, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "They make me goofy and I can't keep track of time when I take them. I do the best I can."

Sighing, Brennan closed the lid on the lap top and placed it on coffee table in front of her. "You could easily overdose, Booth. I recommend you not take any more when you're by yourself. The next time your back gives you problems, call me. I'll come give you the massage and you can avoid taking the pills."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "I can't bug you about my back, Bones. It isn't right."

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous Booth. If you're unable to work then we can't do our jobs properly."

Nodding his head, Booth walked over to his recliner and sat down. "So, I guess I should tell you that Hannah's left me. That's why she wasn't here. Well, really, I asked her to leave. I've decided that I need to take a step back and get my life in order. I . . . I haven't been making wise choices when it comes to my personal life and I just think I need to start using the brain God gave me instead of just . . . So, anyway, thanks for coming over and checking on me Bones. I really think you're the nicest person I know."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Thank you and you're welcome. I would do anything for you Booth. May I ask why you broke up with Hannah?"

Turning his gaze to the floor, Booth sighed, "She and I weren't right for each other. She's very ambitious and her plans don't include emotional attachments to me or any other man. She warned me that she was a nomad before she moved in; but, I just ignored what she said. I just thought once she moved in and she'd been living with me for awhile that she'd just change her mind and really want to commit to me. It was just . . . You can't change people and really you shouldn't try. People are who they are and you have to take them as you see them. . . My real problem is I . . . Well, never mind. Someday I'll get my act together. I'm forty years old I just hope I do it soon before it's too late."

Glancing back up at his partner, Booth asked, "So, it's really late, Bones. You want to stay in Parker's room for the rest of the night? I changed the sheets the other day so . . ."

Hearing the sadness in Booth's voice, Brennan smiled, "I'd like to stay in Parker's room, I think. It is very late."

Nodding his head Booth stood up, "Thanks for checking on me, Bones. You're a great friend. The best friend I've ever had."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood up. "I'll leave early tomorrow so that I can go back to my apartment to change my clothes."

Giving her small smile, Booth nodded his head, "If I don't see you in the morning, I'll meet you at the diner for lunch, if that's okay."

Picking up her jacket, Brennan walked around the coffee table and down the hallway to Parker's room. Booth, watching her until she was out of sight, sat down on the recliner and rubbed his face and thought, "You have no idea how much I love you Temperance. I just wish you loved me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his office, Booth found himself day dreaming. Staring out of his window, he didn't hear Caroline walk into the room. "Listen Cher', I need that Peterson case written up as soon as possible."

Jerking his gaze away from the window, Booth stared at the prosecutor, "Oh, yeah, here."

Holding up a folder, Booth waited for Caroline to take it from his hand.

Retrieving the folder, Caroline sat down and studied the report. Booth, leaning forward, placed his hands on his desk and stared at her.

Feeling his eyes upon her, Caroline frowned, "What's wrong Cher'?"

Glancing down at his desk and then back Caroline, Booth explained, "I, uh, I broke up with Hannah a couple of days ago."

Nodding her head, she smiled, "Good. She wasn't your type Cher'."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What makes you think she wasn't my type?"

Studying his face, Caroline finally answered, "She didn't seem like the kind of person who was, hmm, how should I put this? Let's just say that if she heard that a building was on fire and she knew you were in it, she'd rush to the fire as fast as she could. Not to see about your safety or to try to help rescue you, no, it would be to cover the story because you're the head of Major Crimes for the FBI in this district and it would be a great story, understand?"

Frowning, Booth remarked, "You make her sound pretty cold, Caroline."

Shrugging her shoulders, the prosecutor responded, "Not cold Cher'. Dedicated to her job. Not to you, her job. That one will never attach herself to anyone and that is not the kind of person you need in your life. Now if you want my opinion, that partner of yours is free and so are you. It's time you talked to her and told her how you feel about her."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed deeply, "I tried that once, last year and it didn't work. She said she didn't have an open heart and she couldn't change. She wants to work with me and she wants to be friends; but, that's all. . . Well, a few days ago she told me that she'd made a mistake and she missed her chance. I'm still not sure what she meant by that. I don't know what chance she missed. I mean I think she . . . it's possible that she might want to . . . hell, I don't know. I never know what Bones is thinking. She's a damn genius and she talks over my head sometimes. Maybe she was talking about us; but, I just can't be sure. . . "

Sighing, Caroline shook her head, "You know what your problem is, Cher'? You think too much. Sometimes a banana is a banana. If you don't know what she was talking about, then just ask her to explain it to you in simpler language. Talk to her before it's too late. You two have played chicken too many times. The next time might be your last."

Standing up, Caroline remarked, "If you love your partner then tell her so. Just tell her. You don't have anything to lose and everything to gain."

Watching his friend leave his office, Booth frowned, "It's not that simple. How do I ask her and not risk her taking off again? I can't go through that again. I can't."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, I'm not done yet. I thought this was going to be a three chapter story. I was wrong. My muse wants to do more. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

(The Body in the Bag)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are inspiring.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Standing up slowly Booth felt like he was going to throw up. Swallowing convulsively he took the evidence bag from Brennan and carefully wiping his face and neck over the opening in the bag, he tried to scrape all of the evidence that had been in the drain pipe that had back washed onto his face. He kept telling himself he'd endured worse, "Okay, don't throw up in front of Bones. You've had a hell of a lot a lot worse done to you than this. Come on man, suck it up." Gagging, Booth shook his head, "Damn, poor choice of words."

Silently gagging, he removed his jacket and tie and put them into bags also. "Okay, Bones, if you want the rest you're going have to wait. I'm not stripping here and that's a fact."

Smiling, Cam shook her head, "I have some extra jumpsuits in my van. Dr. Brennan and I can change into those. Don't you have anything in your truck."

Pulling his shirt tail out of his slacks, he studied the front on his shirt and his pants. "Yeah, I have some gym clothes. I have bottled water and a towel too. Give me some evidence bags and I'll go change in my truck."

Handing her partner the bags, Brennan frowned, "You're going to have to let us comb out your hair. You have pieces of the victim in your hair."

Nodding his head, Booth snatched the bags and angrily left the room.

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam remarked, "I advise Hodgins to stay away from Booth right now."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the back of his truck, Booth waited impatiently for Brennan to finish changing clothes and come out of the house. Studying the notes he'd made about the case, he was lost in thought when he heard his partner ask, "May I check your hair for evidence."

Looking up, Booth placed his cards down and jumped down from his truck. Leaning over so she had access to his hair, Booth smiled, "I hope this isn't going to be an annual thing. I've already done this once before when that bank robbery went bad and that exterminator was blown up."

Combing his hair over an open evidence bag, Brennan shrugged her shoulders, "I hope not either. This is a very inefficient way to collect evidence."

Sniggering silently, Booth studied his feet while Brennan picked out bones and other materials from his hair. "What about your hair?"

Studying Booth's curls closely, his partner answered, "Cam ran a comb through my hair already."

Watching a few ants march by his feet, Booth frowned, "Bones, that night I rescued you from the car, in the rain . . ."

Not hearing Booth continue, Brennan stopped moving the comb and asked, "What about that night?"

Biting his bottom lip, he pulled up his head and straightened up, "Let me straighten up for a few minutes." Leaning back against his truck, Booth studied his partner's face, "I want you to know that I . . .um, I've thought about . . ."

Puzzled by her partner's reticence, Brennan shook her head, "Are you trying to ask me something or tell me something? It must be pretty bad if you can't just say it."

Frowning, Booth captured his lower lip between his teeth and lowered his head so she could finish looking for evidence, "No, it isn't important."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at the wall across the room, Brennan didn't see or hear her friend enter her office. Angela, noticing the sad look on Brennan's face, frowned, "What's wrong, Brennan?"

Startled from her reverie, Brennan frowned, "I think Booth may want to end our partnership."

Shocked, Angela grabbed the back of the chair across from Brennan's desk and sat down, "I don't understand. Did he tell you that?"

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned back in her chair, "Not in so many words. The other day when Booth was sick, I went over to check on him and I found out that he'd asked Hannah to move out. He told me that he needed to step back and reevaluate his life. He said he'd been making unwise choices in his life."

Frowning, Angela asked, "What reason did he give for breaking up with Hannah?"

Clasping her hands together, Brennan answered, "He said that she was ambitious and that her plans didn't include emotional attachments to him. He told me that people can't change and you shouldn't try to change them. He said that people are who they are and you have to take them as you see them. I've thought about it and if you look at it, I'm very similar to Hannah. Since he doesn't want to be her boyfriend anymore then perhaps he doesn't want to be my partner anymore. It seems a logical conclusion."

Shaking her head, Angela asked, "Has he told you that he doesn't want to work with you anymore?"

Moving her clasped hands to the top of her desk, Brennan shook her head, "No. He hasn't. Perhaps he's just waiting until a replacement can be found before he tells me. He tried to talk to me about something outside our crime scene this morning; but, he hesitated and then told me it wasn't important."

Grimly shaking her head, Angela advised, "Please don't jump to conclusions, Bren. He probably has a lot on his mind right now and he just wanted to share it with you but he couldn't bring himself to do it. You know your friendship with him has been a little odd since you both got back and well, he might not be comfortable sharing his thoughts with you anymore. You know Booth is a very private person."

Annoyed, Brennan remarked, "I don't jump to conclusions. I study the evidence and I draw my conclusions from that."

Irritated, Angela leaned forward, "Call it what you want, Bren, I don't believe he wants to end your partnership. If that was true, he wouldn't have renewed it when he came back from Afghanistan."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "He's had an epiphany about how he's running his personal life since then."

Shaking her head, Angela leaned back in her chair, "I don't for a minute believe Booth wants to sever your partnership. He thinks you're his best friend."

Staring at her hands, Brennan sighed, "I think that's why he is hesitating to tell me that he wants to discontinue our partnership. He does consider me his friend and he is just uncertain how to proceed."

Exasperated, Angela asked, "Tell me one good reason why he'd want to do that."

Calmly, Brennan spoke, "Because I crushed his heart last year when he asked me to take a chance on a relationship with him and I told him I couldn't do it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones, not even a smidgen.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Shaking her head, Angela stared at her friend, "Wait, what? You mean he asked you to try a relationship with him and you turned him down? Why, I don't understand why."

Sighing, Brennan looked at the empty doorway, "It was before Heather Taffet was put on trial. Dr. Sweets had given us a copy of his book that he'd written about my partnership with Booth and we'd gone to the Hoover to let him know that there were errors in his book."

Smirking, Angela remarked, "I'll bet he was happy to hear that."

Returning her gaze towards Angela, Brennan answered, "Yes, he was. He'd based his theory about our partnership upon the premise that if we ever kissed then we would be compelled to enter into a personal relationship. We told him that we'd kissed during the Gemma Arrington case so in fact we negated his premise."

Stunned, Angela shook her head, "Wait, hold on, you two kissed during the Gemma Arrington case. You two kissed? Why am I just hearing about this now? And wait if you two kissed then I . . . Okay, I'm just confused. You two broke up for almost a year. . . Was he that terrible a kisser? I mean is that why you two never got together, because he didn't float your boat?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "Booth is an excellent kisser. I've kissed him three times and I found each kiss to be quite interesting if not arousing although the third kiss was actually quite sad as it . . ."

Throwing her hands up, Angela exclaimed, "What. . . Wait, this is too much, you two have kissed three times? I can't believe this. All this crap about you and he running away from each other for six months and that was after you two kissed three times." Slumping in her chair, Angela stared at her friend in amazement, "What am I missing here? What's wrong with him that you two couldn't get together?"

Leaning back in her chair, Brennan frowned, "Booth wanted a relationship that would have required more from me than I could give at the time. He believes in love at first sight. He wants marriage and a house in the suburbs and he wants a relationship that will last for thirty or forty or fifty years. I don't believe in marriage and it is unrealistic to believe that relationships will last past four years let alone forty."

Exhaling deeply, Angela stared at her knees, "Honey, life doesn't come with guarantees. It doesn't work that way. When you find someone that you can love, that loves you, you have to take a chance. We don't always find that someone that is for us but when we do you can't just . . . Bren, what harm would it have done to take the risk? Don't you think he's worth the risk? You two have been friends for so long that I don't see how a relationship between you two could fail. He loves you Honey. He has for a long time."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sighed, "The dream he had during his coma made him think he loved me. I knew that. I also knew that it wasn't real and it couldn't last. I was right you know. When I turned him down, he told me he would move on and he did. Hannah was his attempt to move on."

Staring at her friend, Angela slowly shook her head, "Booth has been in love with you for years, Honey. I was pretty sure he loved you when you were kidnapped by Heather Taffet, You weren't here to seem him. He was wild with desperation to rescue you and this had nothing to do with your being friends. Believe me, that guy has been in love with you for at least four years. That dream he had during his coma was just a manifestation of the love he already had for you. He didn't have you in his life the way he wanted you and he just dreamed up a life where you were his wife."

Shaking her head, Brennan cleared her throat, "While he was in his coma, I wrote a new book. While I was writing it I read it out loud. The dream he had was my book, Angela."

Placing her hand over her mouth, Angela stared intently at Brennan, "His dream came from your imagination? You dreamed up a world where he and you were married? You did that?"

Licking her lips, Brennan frowned, "Yes. I influenced his dream state so when he woke up his believed he was married to me. The dream made him think he was in love with me."

Clenching her hands, Angela shook her head, "Bren are you listening to anything I said to you? Booth has been in love with you for at least four years. If there is anything new in this equation it's that you finally admitted it to him during his coma and he took that to heart. Maybe that's why he finally took the risk and asked you for a relationship. Your imaginary world gave him the courage to act on his love for you. He knows his love is real for you and he thought he knew that you were in love with him."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "And when I turned him down he fell out of love with me and moved on. That's why he moved in with Hannah. He likes me as a friend but he doesn't love me any more."

Crossing her arms against her chest, Angela responded, "I don't think so. Booth is a fatalist. I know he comes across as an optimist most of the time; but, he's really a fatalist. You turned him down and he accepted it. Like all of the other crap in his life that I've seen him accept he listened to you and accepted that he couldn't have you. You've seen it. The way Rebecca controls him through Parker. The way Jared uses him. The way Hannah used him. He thinks that's all he deserves. He can't fight for love because he doesn't think he deserves any."

Swallowing, Brennan looked away, "He said that he's going to make changes in his life and Hannah was his first change. What if I'm part of his change? I crushed him and he tried to move on. That didn't turn out well either. I think he wants a new life and I don't think I will be part of it. Booth suffers from PTSD. He has for a long time. It would probably be better if we weren't partners any more. I know our relationship has caused him a lot of stress and it isn't fair to him. He's had to deal with my idiosyncrasies, my family, his brother, Rebecca, he grew up with an abusive father. It's a lot to have asked him to deal with on top of his past in the Army. He needs peace Angela. If he asks me to work with someone else, I won't fight him. I'll move on. It's the least I can do for him."

Standing, Angela rubbed her left arm, "I don't think he's going to do that. Bren. He loves you. You need to talk to him. You need to talk to him before you're too late and he's given up completely. You two still have a chance; but, someone has to make the first move. It's not going to be Booth. It has to be you."

Watching her friend leave her office, Brennan closed her eyes and thought about the things Angela had told her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Booth was moving his finger through some spilled beer on the table before him. Writing words in the liquid, Booth smiled at the word that kept appearing on the table. Shaking his head, he picked up his glass of beer and sipped it. Looking around he found the bar to be unusually quiet for a Friday night. He knew that the Nationals were playing a few games at home so that may have accounted for some of the quietness around him. Placing his glass down, he continued to write in the spilled beer.

Feeling a hand clasp his shoulder, Booth looked up to find Wendell standing next to him. Smiling, Booth stopped writing, "What brings you here? I thought you were going to the game tonight."

Shrugging his shoulders, Wendell placed his beer glass on the table and sat down across from Booth, "Yeah, well I just got off of work. By the time I got over there the game would be almost over."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Yeah, that's why I gave it a pass." Resuming his writing, Booth studied the swirls he made as he wrote the word again.

Interested, Wendell asked, "You want me to go get a napkin to clean that up?"

Shaking his head, Booth continued to watch his finger move through the beer, "Nah, it isn't hurting anything.'

Frowning, Wendell sipped his beer, "So, you broke up with Hannah."

Nodding his head, Booth put a flourish on the word he had written for the fifteenth time and frowned, "Yeah. Alone again."

Staring around, Wendell pointed out a few ladies he knew a few tables away, "If you're interested, I have some friends here tonight. I could hook you up with Wendy. She talks about you whenever she sees you. She even asks about you sometimes. She thinks you're hot."

Glancing at Wendell, Booth turned to look at the ladies Wendell was waving at.

Smiling, the younger man pointed at the blonde woman dressed in a tight sweater and jeans that looked like they'd been painted on.

Grimacing, Booth looked back at his glass of beer, "Yeah, no thanks. I need to get my act together and hooking up with a thirteen year old girl isn't going to do it for me."

Guffawing, the young anthropologist exclaimed, "She definitely isn't thirteen. She's the same age I am."

Snorting, Booth moved his glass near his mouth, "Like I said, thirteen."

Rolling his eyes, Wendell asked, "So, if you don't want to hook up with Wendy would you be interested in my Mom?"

Swallowing his beer wrong, Booth coughed and tried to catch his breath. Wendell, concerned, stood up and slapped Booth on the back a few hard wacks. Aggravated, Booth turned and grabbed Wendell's hand while he tried to catch his breath.

Finally able to breathe properly, Booth released his young friend's hand. "What the hell, Wendell, just how old do you think I am? I sure as hell am not old enough to be your father." Studying Wendell's face for a few seconds, "Well maybe I could be but I would have been a really really young father and if I started having sex when I was twelve."

Smiling, Wendell sat back down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I was just playing with you. Mom has a boyfriend anyway. He's a baker. He makes the best Italian bread in town."

Sighing, Booth moved his glass of beer over to the side and studied the beer on the table. Writing the word again, Booth watched as the liquid tried to follow his finger. Curious, Wendell tried to figure out what Booth was writing; but, since it was upside down to him and the liquid filled in as soon Booth moved his finger around he wasn't able to figure out.

Rubbing the side of his nose, Wendell asked, "So, what ya going to do tonight?"

Not looking up, Booth shook his head, "I'm doing it right now."

Rolling his eyes, the young man stood up, "Okay, well you have fun with that." Walking away, Wendell glanced back and frowned.

Booth, smiling at the word as it appeared in the beer again, hunched over and tried to see if he could write it and see more that one letter before the beer filled it in. Lost in his endeavor, he was unaware he had company until she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up, Booth found a stranger sitting across from him. "What?"

The lovely woman smiled, "You may not recognize me, I work over at the Jeffersonian. I've seen you around. I thought I'd say hi. My name is Claire."

Sitting up straight, Booth smiled at the copper haired beauty, "What department do you work in?"

Smiling, Clair responded, "I work in art restoration. I love it but most people consider it to be very boring. It requires a lot of patience and a steady hand."

Picking up his beer glass and draining it, Booth placed the glass back on the table. "I imagine you also have to be a good artist."

Smiling, Claire nodded her head, "Well, that does help. So, what do you do? I mean I know you work for the FBI. Someone told me you do; but, they didn't know what you did. You help Dr. Brennan solve murders don't you?"

Grinning, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, that's exactly what I do. I'm her lackey. I help her where I can; but, you know, it's mostly for show. She solves most of the cases and I just take the glory."

Placing her glass wine on the table in front of her, Claire remarked, "That's fascinating. . . . Is that really true?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Maybe maybe not. Let's just say that she's pretty damn good at her job and she makes my job a hell of a lot easier."

Nodding her head, Claire leaned a little forward, "She is a genius. Well, this has been fun. I was going to go get something to eat. Want to come with me? I'll pay."

Surprised, Booth shook his head, "I just broke up with someone. I'm not really interested in hooking up with anyone right now."

Shaking her head, Claire picked up her wine glass and sipped some it, "That's okay. I don't need a boyfriend right now. I broke up with Bruce three weeks ago and I haven't made up my mind about the type of guy I'm interested in right now. He's a metallurgist. He's the very taciturn type. I could just use a friend right now. I'm not looking for anything else. If you could use a friend, no strings attached then I'm you'r gal."

Staring at Claire, Booth finally nodded his head, "Sure, I could use a friend too. Where do you want to go eat?"

Standing, the vibrant younger woman smiled, "Oh, I don't care just as long as it's Italian?"

Pulling some bills from his wallet and placing them on the table, Booth stood up. "You lead, I'll follow."

Curious, Wendell watched Booth leave the bar with Claire Eastwood. Shaking his head, he resumed talking with his friends.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

I think the last chapter worried a few. Sorry about that. I decided to release this early to ease some fears about my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pulling out the box of bones, that Brennan needed, Wendell carried it over to the table, "So, I was at the Founding Fathers last night and I saw Booth there. At first he was alone; so, I asked him if he'd be interested in joining me and some friends of mine; but, he wanted to be alone. I guess he was waiting for his date to arrive because she showed up a few minutes later."

Looking up from the paper work assigned to the bones box, Brennan frowned, "Booth had a date last night?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Wendell replied, "I don't know. Not really. I mean I saw a woman sit down at his table right after she arrived and Booth seemed surprised to see her. They didn't kiss or anything. I don't think they even touched each other; so, either it was their first date or maybe she's an acquaintance. They didn't stay very long. I think they left about fifteen minutes after she sat down with him."

Nodding her head, Brennan ordered, "Remove the bones carefully and lay them out on the table. I will want you to examine the bones and when you are ready, tell me everything you can about them."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the Royal Diner, Booth smiled when he noticed his partner sitting in the back of the diner. Sitting down across from her, he noticed that she was already eating. Puzzled, he asked, "I thought we were eating lunch together today."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan swallowed her bite of tomato, "I'm testing several of my interns today and I don't have a lot of time to spend on lunch."

Nodding his head, Booth turned to Jane as she arrived at the table, "Hey, Jane, how about a BLT and a small fry . . . and a cup of coffee."

Turning back to Brennan Booth watched his partner staring out of the window. After several minutes of silence, Booth frowned, "Are you mad at me about something?"

Shaking her head, Brennan turned to look at her partner, "No, I was just watching the passerby."

Biting his lower lip, Booth studied his partner as she continued to eat in silence. Sitting back in his chair, he watched Jane place his coffee down in front of him with his fries and sandwich. Smiling, he picked up his coffee. "Thanks Jane."

Smiling the waitress walked away.

Pouring two packets of sweetener in his coffee, Booth stirred it slowly. Growing concerned, Booth remarked, "If you aren't mad at me then why aren't you talking to me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan remarked, "I have a question I would like to ask you; but, I don't think this is an appropriate venue."

Puzzled, Booth leaned forward, "Appropriate venues have never stopped you before. Ask away."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Are you planning on severing our partnership?"

Startled, Booth shook his head, "What? What the hell brought that on? No, absolutely not. Why would I do that?"

Placing her fork down, Brennan wiped her lips with a napkin, "You said you're taking a step back and making changes in your life. I just wanted to know if you were going to make any changes in our partnership."

Sighing, Booth shook his head again, "Bones, just because I want to make some changes in my life doesn't mean I want to throw my partnership and friendship away. When I told you I wanted to make changes I was talking about my personal life. My personal life is a mess. It always has been really. I don't think things through like I should and that needs to stop. I need to use my brain for once and I need to quit just letting things happen. That doesn't have anything to do with you or us. Bones I consider you my best friend and I thought I was yours. There is no way I want to break up our partnership."

Relieved, Brennan remarked, "I heard that you're dating again. Wendell saw you with someone at the Founding Fathers last night."

Confused, Booth started to speak and then stopped. Thinking about it, Booth smiled, "No, no, I didn't go on a date last night. Wendell saw me talking to Clair Eastwood. She's an art restorer at the Jeffersonian. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she was looking for someone to hang out with. She told me she's been depressed lately and she decided that she might feel better if she made a new friend. We went out and ate and talked. That's all. It wasn't a date it was just a late dinner with a new friend. I'm not dating anyone right now Bones. I broke up with Hannah because that whole thing with her was wrong. I'm not about to rush into another relationship with someone I barely know or just met. That would just be crazy. The point of stepping back is to give myself a new start. I want to do things differently from the stuff I've done in the past. . . . That doesn't mean that I want to throw my relationship with you away Bones, no way."

Suddenly feeling foolish, Brennan blushed, "Oh, that's what I get for listening to gossip. I should know better than to do that."

Reaching over and patting her hand, Booth smiled, "That's okay, Bones. That happens to the best of us."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Well, not to me. I usually discard gossip. I was distracted this morning and I suppose I let that distraction interfere with my good judgment."

Nodding his head, Booth patted her hand again, "Sure, that must be what happened. So, we're good right?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, we're good."

Picking up his sandwich, Booth took a bite and watched his partner spear a cucumber from her plate. Swallowing, he asked, "So, I'm not doing anything tonight, if you don't have anything planned, how'd you like to do nothing with me?"

Puzzled, Brennan stared at Booth. Finally smiling, Brennan answered, "Yes, I'd love to do nothing with you. Where do want to do nothing at?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth placed his sandwich down and picked up his cup of coffee, "How about going for a walk around the mall?"

Nodding her head, Brennan sipped her tea, "That sounds like an excellent place to do nothing."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting near the coffee cart, Booth sipped his coffee and watched a couple walk by, holding hands and whispering to each other. Glancing at Brennan, Booth leaned back on the bench and stared straight ahead, "This is nice, you and me, just enjoying each other's company."

Smiling, Brennan sipped her coffee, "Yes, it is nice. I've missed your companionship."

Glancing at the ground, Booth sighed, "Yeah, I've missed you too. I never realized how much I missed just sitting around, just the two of us watching a movie or just talking. I've been on a crazy carnival ride for months and I'm glad I got off of it. I miss just being, I don't know, I miss being with someone that knows me and doesn't care if I'm not some perfect guy. No one is perfect and believe me I'd be the first one to admit that I'm not in the same room as the list of people who are perfect and it's tough trying to pretend to be one of those people." Laughing quietly, Booth shook his head, "If Hannah had known half of the stuff I've done, the life I've led, she'd have run as far and as fast from me as she could. Still, it was what it was."

Moving his gaze to Brennan, Booth smiled, "Tell me about Maluku. Did you find what you were looking for? Do I get to sit in an audience and see you get some award in the future?"

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "No, the dig didn't produce the results I was looking for. It had been a promising site; but, in the end, it turned out to just be another homo erectus site. It's very disappointing; but, not a complete surprise. The anthropologist in charge of the site mistook a genetic mutation for something new. We were able to run tests to prove that the anomaly was just that."

Nodding his head, Booth reached out and patted Brennan's knee, "I'm sorry, Bones. I know you were really excited about going. I'm sorry it wasn't what you were hoping for."

Placing her hand over his, Brennan smiled, "Thank you. It's not the first disappointment I've had at a dig and it won't be the last. Part of being an anthropologist is being prepared for new discoveries and also finding out that new discoveries aren't new at all. It's all part of the profession."

Staring at their hands touching, Booth frowned, "Still, I would have loved for you to have found what you were looking for."

Sipping her coffee, Brennan asked, "What was it like in Afghanistan?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth's gaze shifted to the bench across the path, "What can I say? We're there trying to help; but, all we are, are band aids." Shrugging his shoulders, he studied a bird sitting on the bench, "I'm probably wrong about it. I'm just tired of war and maybe that's influencing my opinion. If I was twenty years younger then I probably would have a different opinion, in fact I know I would. War is a young man's game and I'm not young anymore."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "You're not old Booth."

Moving his gaze to the night sky above them, Booth sighed, "I'm not a kid either. I have a son of my own and I've seen too much. I'm too cynical for war, Bones. I don't have it in me anymore. It was a mistake to go. I should have never gone." Still staring at the stars, Booth frowned, "I guess we both should have stayed. It would have saved us a lot of . . . Well, anyways, it's done and we can't change it."

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth smiled, "I missed you, Bones. I missed you and I just wish I had done a lot of things differently this past year."

Nodding her head, Brennan sipped her cooling coffee, "Yes, I have some of the same regrets; but, they don't include going to Maluku. I think it was necessary for me to go. I had a lot of emotional turmoil after the Taffet trial and I needed time and space to come to grips with . . . I needed time and space to understand my thoughts better. Before I went to Maluku I developed a sudden fear that you were going to be killed. I suppose the trial forced me to consider the fact that you had a very close call when she kidnapped you. The difference between life and death was mere minutes. Just a few minutes late getting to the ship would have been enough to see you die. It was so close. Your kidnapping, my kidnapping, Hodgins kidnapping invaded my sleep. I was so tired after the trial I just felt hopeless. I didn't see a happy future for any of us. That's why I went to Maluku. I needed to be away from you and Hodgins and the Jeffersonian. I needed to work on ancient remains not recently deceased. I needed perspective and the separation from you helped me a great deal. It allowed me to understand that none of us has control of our future, try as we might. We can try to control our environment; but, there will always be outside forces manipulating us. It's how we handle those outside forces that count. I realized that being afraid of what might be can keep us from enjoying what is. I don't think staying here would have allowed me to make that discovery on my own. Afghanistan was a mistake for you; but, Maluku was essential for me."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "I'm glad you found your answers, Bones. I'm still looking for mine. I don't know where to look; but, I know it isn't in some foreign country. It isn't running away from you either. I should have stayed and waited for you to come back. I just didn't. Still, we're back together and I think over time I'll get the answer to the question I'm looking for. It'll just take patience and a lot of . . . Any way, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay."

Moving her lips between her teeth, Brennan studied Booth's hand which was still resting on her knee. "What is your question?"

Glancing down at his hand, Booth smiled, "My question is pretty complex and yet it's simple at the same time. That's why I'm sure it's going to take me awhile to get an answer."

Puzzled, Brennan asked again, "But what is the question?"

Scratching the side of his nose, Booth swallowed and moved his gaze back to the bench across the path, "My question is how do I get Temperance Brennan to love me? How do I get her to take a chance on me, on us?"

Shifting on the bench, Booth turned to face Brennan, "Do you know the answer to that question, Bones? Is that something that will ever be answered or is it a question that will be unanswered until the day I die? Should I just wait or do you have an answer for me now? I'm prepared for what ever answer you have for me. The first time, I asked you I wasn't prepared for your answer; but, this time I am. I just want to know if there is an answer or do I need to wait and let you think about it? You don't have to answer right now. You can take as long as you want. I just want to know if there will ever be an answer to the question."

Placing her coffee cup down on the ground at her feet, Brennan studied her hands and then looked up, "I have the answer to your question Booth. I've just been waiting to see if you would ask your question or if I would have to ask mine."

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "I don't understand."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "My answer to your question is, I already love you Booth. I've just been waiting to see if you'd notice. You were with Hannah when I came to realize that I wanted you; but, I was too late. Then you broke up with Hannah and you said you wanted to change your life. You wanted to change the way you do things and I wasn't sure if those changes included me. I talked to Angela about the changes you wanted to make and she told me that you were a fatalist and she didn't think you would ever be able to ask me again what you asked me to do outside the Hoover. I thought that she was right; so, I was quite surprised that you just asked me the question you just asked me. I was sure I was going to have ask my question instead."

Leaning forward, Booth barely breathed, "What's your question?"

Smiling, Brennan responded, "How do I get Seeley Joseph Booth to love me? How do I get him to take a chance on us, on me?"

Laughing, Booth slid closer to Brennan and put his arms around her, "The answer is easy Bones. I already love you and God, I want us to take a chance, I so want us to take that chance."

Laughing quietly, Brennan returned Booth's hug, "Then we both have the answer we want."

Smiling, Booth placed his hands on each side of Brennan's face and kissed her. "I love you Bones. I love you."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "I love you too."

Ooooooooooooooooo

See, you worried too much. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks. One more chapter to go.

A/N: Mary Astorga I couldn't PM you because you didn't log in and FFN will not display email addresses. Log in to fanfiction and I will PM you. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the encouraging reviews. This is the last chapter. It was written for Guest who wanted a little more.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Approaching Angela's office, Claire noticed Booth down the hallway. Waving at him, she smiled and called out, "Hey Seeley, I hope you're doing well."

Walking over to where she was standing, Booth smiled, "Hey Claire, I'm doing great. How about yourself?"

Reaching out and touching Booth on the arm, Claire responded, "I'm doing great. You were right, Bruce came around again and I told him what you told me to tell him, it worked like a charm. I can't believe he broke up with me and then when that bimbo he was interested in him dumped him he looked me up to see if I'd fall back into his arms. I mean the guy was starting to stalk me and I was getting scared."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "I told you it'd work. If he gets brave and comes back around then call me and I'll take care of it. You keep your brother out of it."

Smiling, Claire squeezed Booth's arm, "I am so grateful, Seeley. Bob wanted to take care of it; but, Bruce is so much bigger than he is and I didn't want Bob to get hurt."

Noticing Brennan approaching, Booth reached up and patted Claire's hand, "Not a problem, Claire. I have to go."

Smiling, she released Booth's arm, "Hi, Dr. Brennan."

Nodding at Claire, Brennan smiled, "Hello Claire. I hope Bruce isn't causing you any more trouble."

Shaking her head, Claire answered, "Not at all, Seeley took care of it."

Glancing fondly at Booth, Brennan remarked, "Good."

Nodding his head, Booth placed his hand on the middle of Brennan's back, "Come on we've got to do that interview in 25 minutes."

Watching them leave, Claire turned to enter Angela's office only to find the artist standing in the doorway.

Curious, Angela stared at the retreating Booth and Brennan and then back at Claire, "You know Booth?"

Nodding her head, Claire handed Angela a folder, "Oh yes. We're friends."

Shaking her head, Angela asked, "And Brennan knows that?"

Smiling, Claire laughed, "Of course she does. I'm not a poacher Angela. I know Seeley and Temperance are a couple. He's just a friend. I think Dr. Brennan might be my friend too. So, here's that list of art work that belongs to Alexander Bunting. I hope it helps."

Turning to leave, Claire was stopped by Angela, "Wait, that's it? How do you know Booth? When did you two become friends? How did you become friends?"

Shaking her head, Claire placed her finger along her nose, "No, no, Angela, if you know Seeley you know he doesn't appreciate people talking about his business. I have to go."

Staring open mouthed as Claire walked away, Angela finally shook her head and entered her office.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth pulled out into traffic from the parking garage, Booth asked, "Hey, do you know who I think Claire might be interested in?"

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "Not really."

Not deterred, Booth informed her, "I think we should introduce her to Sweets."

Shaking her head again, Brennan asked, "Why would we do that? He's dating Ms. Wick. At least I think they are dating. I believe that Ms. Wick mentioned that they're dating again."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth reached into the visor of his truck and pulled his sunglasses down. Slipping them on, he responded, "Sweets and Daisy don't really have a lot in common. Claire on the other hand would be perfect for the kid. She's really sweet and just three years older than he is. She's funny and best of all, she isn't Daisy."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What do you have against Ms. Wick?"

Glancing at Brennan, Booth noticed the irritated look on Brennan's face, "Never mind. Forget I mentioned it."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Booth sipped his beer and kept an eye on the entrance to the bar. Sipping his cocktail, Sweets smiled, "It's been awhile since we've had drinks together."

Squinting at Sweets' drink, Booth snickered, "Yeah, what the hell are you drinking?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets glanced into his glass, "It's a Brandy Daisy. It's hard to find bartenders that know how to make these."

Pursing his lips, Booth shook his head, "Yeah, I bet." Seeing Claire enter the bar, Booth stood up and waved, "Hey Claire."

Smiling, Claire walked over to the table and sat down on the seat next to Booth, "Hi, sorry I'm late. Bob is coming. He's just parking the car."

Frowning, Booth asked, "You brought Bob?"

Laughing, Claire shook her finger at Booth and glanced at Sweets, "I know what you're up to Seeley. Dr. Brennan isn't the only genius you're friends with. Bob is insurance."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled and turned to Sweets, "Hey, Sweets, this is Claire Eastwood, she's a friend of mine. She works at the Jeffersonian as an art restorer and she's single."

Seeing such a lovely woman sitting next to him, Sweets smiled, "Hi, I'm Lance Sweets. It's nice to meet you. Have you and Booth been friends long? I don't remember him mentioning you before."

Shrugging her shoulders, Claire answered, "I've known him for what, three months. Are you an agent too?"

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "I work for the FBI as a psychologist."

Nodding her head, Claire pointed at Sweets' drink, "Is that a Brandy Daisy or a sidecar?"

Impressed, Sweets turned in his chair so that he was facing Claire, "It's a Brandy Daisy. How do you know what this is? I mean not a lot of people know that."

Smiling, Claire smiled, "My father was a professional bartender and he owned his own bar. I worked for him in the summer to put myself through college. He paid my tuition but I had to work to pay for books and other things."

Smiling, Booth finished drinking his beer, stood up and placed some bills on the table, "You two kids have fun." Walking away from them, Booth grabbed the arm of the young man walking towards him. "Come on Bob, I have tickets to the game tonight. We have to hurry and go pick up Bones at the Jeffersonian if we want to make it to the game on time."

Trying to pull his arm free, Bob protested, "But, I'm supposed to hang around just in case Claire needs rescued and besides who buys three tickets to a game? You planned on me coming with Claire didn't you?"

Glancing back at the laughing pair, Booth shook his head, "No one needs rescued tonight, Bob. Let's go. Bones hates it when I'm late."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That is the end of this story. I hope you liked it. I would love a review. Thank you.


End file.
